<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie Night Chapter 2 by TRoycewood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206598">Movie Night Chapter 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRoycewood/pseuds/TRoycewood'>TRoycewood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Movie Night [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Cuckolding, Gay, M/M, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRoycewood/pseuds/TRoycewood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic wakes up to find his Boyfriend Tails out on a morning date with Shadow. He checks his phone, shocked by what he sees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miles "Tails" Prower &amp; Shadow the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Movie Night [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sonic, Sonic Fanfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie Night Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Movie Night Chapter 2</p><p>The next morning Sonic woke feeling groggy and unrested. He sat up and stretched, letting out a still tired yawn, eyes still half shut.<br/>
Sonic eventually stood up and went to the kitchen.<br/>
“Hey, Tails! You up? Want breakfast?” Sonic said, pouring himself a bowl of cereal. He waited for a response from tails. Silence.<br/>
“Tails?” Sonic went to the bedroom and peaked inside. If Tails were still asleep he was gonna let them sleep in, but when he opened the door, the bedroom was empty and the bed was a mess.<br/>
“Where are you, buddy?” Sonic made his way back to  the livingroom to eat his breakfast, picking up his phone to check his messages. He had two texts: one from Tails, and one from Shadow. Sonic opened the message from Tails first.<br/>
“Hey, Shadow and I woke up early to go get ice cream. You were asleep and we didn't wanna wake you. &lt;3”<br/>
“Aww, how sweet.” Sonic said, smiling to himself. “I’m glad he’s getting along with Shadow still.”<br/>
When Sonic opened Shadow’s message there was only a video file and a wink emoji. Sonic raised an eyebrow and started downloading the video.</p><p>~    ~    ~</p><p>Tails and Shadow were sitting in a booth at the ice cream parlor, snuggled up close to each other. They were finished with their ice cream and just enjoying their time together and talking. Shadow’s arm was around Tails’s shoulders while Tails was resting his head on Shadow. Shadow was checking his phone periodically, specifically to see if Sonic got his message. When he finally saw the little “Delivered” below the message change to “Read,” Shadow smirked and held Tails closer.</p><p>~    ~    ~</p><p>The video started out in the dark. Shadow’s voice was heard first.<br/>
“Where’s the damn light, the camera can’t see shit.”<br/>
ThenSonic heard Tails’s voice. “Camera? Y-you’re filming this?”<br/>
“Mhm.”<br/>
Tails giggled with excitement, “Here, I’ll turn the light on then”<br/>
Then the light flicked on revealing tails on his back, posed seductively, and cock still hard and dripping with cum. Tails smiled and flashed a peace sign to the camera.<br/>
“You’re way kinkier than Sonic” Tails said with a horny breath.<br/>
Shadow only chuckled, Then he lifted Tails’s legs and began prodding the yellow Fox’s hole. “Ready?”<br/>
“Yes!” Tails said, writhing needily. “It’s been so long since Sonic did this.”<br/>
Sonic clutched the phone tight, unable to let go. “T-Tails? I…” He choked back a sob, wanting to throw the phone across the room and scream, but simply unable to. The sound of ecstasy Tails made when Shadow finally penetrated him forced a tear out of Sonic. “Tails! No…”<br/>
Sonic continued to watch helplessly as Shadow pounded into Tails, his boyfriend’s screams of pleasure ringing in his ears. Sonic unconsciously dug his fingers into his thigh. The louder Tails got in the video the harder Sonic felt himself struggling to breath evenly, tears streaking down his cheeks.<br/>
“Shadow! I Love you!” Tails screamed as a massive spurt of cum shot out of him. It was a bigger cumshot than Sonic ever saw Tails make with him.<br/>
“NO! Tails...” Sonic dropped the phone, watching Shadow pull out and coat Tails in a thick layer of cum.<br/>
Then the video ended. Sonic ran to his room and clutched the pillow Tails used, sobbing and screaming with heartbreak. The pillow smelled like Shadow.</p><p>~    ~    ~</p><p>    Shadow’s phone buzzed with a text from Sonic, “WTF!?”<br/>
Shadow grabbed Tails by the wrist and dragged him out of their booth.<br/>
“Ack! Hehe, where are you taking me, Shadow?” Tails said with a shy smirk and blush.<br/>
Shadow’s phone continued to buzz as incoming message after incoming message bombarded his phone. He could only imagine what that Faker was trying to say to him.<br/>
“I need you. Now.” Shadow said, sneaking the two of them into the bathroom.<br/>
Tails’s blush darkend, spreading further up his cheeks. “O-okay.”<br/>
Shadow locked the bathroom door then pushed Tails against the wall. At the same moment, Tails’s phone began ringing.<br/>
“It’s Sonic! Should I answer it?” Tails said, a sudden nervous guilt in his voice.<br/>
Shadow only chuckled, answering by pinning Tails’s wrists to the wall and kissing him. Tails moaned into the kiss, dropping the phone.<br/>
The phone answered the call once it hit the floor. Shadow and Tails wouldn’t be able to hear Sonic, but Sonic could very clearly hear everything going on in the bathroom.<br/>
“Tails? Are you there?” Sonic said, trying to hide a sob. All he heard was the soft moans emitting from Tails as Shadow snaked his tongue into his mouth. “Tails! Answer me!”<br/>
Shadow’s tongue worked its way around Tails’s, exploring his mouth as he ran a hand down Tails’s chest. Once Shadow got to Tails’s crotch, He broke the kiss and moaned. Both boys were rock hard. Tails smiled at Shadow and wrapped a hand around both of their cocks, gently jerking them both off. “Wow, Shadow… Y-you’re so hard.” Tails panted heavily, moaning with Shadow as he jerked them off.<br/>
“Please…” Sonic said, crying into his pillow. “Please come back…” Sonic gripped the pillow tighter, feeling a slight throbbing in his crotch. He squeezed his thighs around the pillow, a frustrated boner grinding into it.<br/>
“Turn around, Tails.” Shadow demanded.<br/>
“Yes sir!” Tails said with a playful salute before turning around and bending over.<br/>
Sonic heard the sound of Shadow spanking Tails followed by a horny “Ah!” from his now ex-boyfriend.<br/>
“Don’t you touch him! AH!” Sonic screamed, shivering as his cock throbbed against his pillow.<br/>
Sonic heard the hot moan and soft squelch as Shadow pushed into Tails. He heard the slapping of Shadow’s hips making contact with Tails’s ass with each thrust. Shadow’s moans were low and gruff while Tails’s were loud and needy. He was almost screaming in pleasure with each thrust. Sonic only ever heard Tails this loud once, and only when they came... Sonic started roughly grinding into his pillow in a heartbroken rage, The sound of Tails’s pleasure painful but just too damn hot to ignore.<br/>
“I’m cumming, Tails.” Shadow growled, biting into Tails’s neck.<br/>
“Ah! Me, too. AHH!!” Tails screamed, a heavy load paining the wall in front of him.<br/>
Sonic swore he could hear the sound of Tail’s cum hitting the wall, and Shadow pumping a load into him. Sonic himself let out a cry as he came onto his pillow. His body shook in disgust as his orgasm seemed to go on and on. Each weak spurt sent a jolt up Sonic’s spine, reminding him of how he just couldn’t please Tails as well as Shadow seemed to.<br/>
When his body finally settled down, Sonic was a crying mess, clutching his cum stained pillow.<br/>
“I love you,” Tails said. “I always have.”<br/>
“I love you, too.” Shadow replied.<br/>
Sonic listened helplessly, unable to bring himself to hang up. “I love you, too Tails…” He closed his eyes and hoped he would just wake up from some horrible dream.</p><p>~    ~    ~</p><p>    After a long and passionate post-sex make out session, Shadow picked up Tails’s phone and held it to his ear. He heard Sonic sobbing on the other side.<br/>
“Did you like that, faker?” Shadow sneered.<br/>
On the other end, Sonic was silent for a few seconds before a weak “...fuck you…” came out of the phone speakers before the call disconnected.<br/>
Shadow handed the phone back to Tails, Tails still delirious from the sex to have noticed the exhange. Shadow lifted Tails’s chin then gave him a gentile, loving kiss on the lips before they began walking back to Shadow’s place hand in hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 3 coming soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>